Bridal Mask
by Acrossthelignes
Summary: Le Masque de la Mariée - Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 19 ans. Ma sœur a été tuée dans la révolution que j'ai mené. Je l'ai vengé. J'étais le Geai Moqueur. Je ne suis désormais qu'une épave, vestige du passé. L'amour de ma vie est revenu...
1. Faire face à la réalité

**Bonjour à tous ! **

Je reviens avec une fiction Hunger Games bien différente de Open Your Eyes.

L'Histoire est une suite au Tome 3 (ne prenant pas en comte le retour de Peeta et l'épilogue.

J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :) Critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenue.

Peut-être à bientôt pour la suite,

Across The lignes

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Faire face à la réalité**

_Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 19 ans. Ma sœur a été tuée dans la révolution que j'ai menée. Je l'ai vengé. Ma mère s'est enfuie face à la douleur, me laissant seule avec ma souffrance. Elle est désormais médecin. J'étais le Geai Moqueur, symbole de la révolution. Je ne suis désormais qu'une épave, vestige des temps du passé. L'amour de ma vie, si j'ose le dire, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même_. _Notre amour a disparu avec les Hunger Games. _

Voilà bien des mois que je suis de retour au district 12. Ma mère n'a pas pu me suivre. Les souvenirs de Prim et de notre père sont trop douloureux pour elle. Elle s'est exilée bien loin, dans les premiers districts où elle soigne désormais les blessés de la Révolution.

Peeta est lui aussi revenu presque en même temps que moi, mais mon isolement a empêché notre rencontre. La seule chose qui m'assure de sa présence est les primevères plantées au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent autour de ma maison. Chaque matin, j'entends son pas lourd sur le gravier et le bruit léger de la bèche dans la terre. Il reste une dizaines de minutes, puis il retourne à sa prison dorée. C'est là que je me décide à me lever et à m'occuper quelque peu de moi-même. Je ne sors pas de la journée et ne m'aventure dans la forêt qu'à la tombée de la nuit, alors que la populace s'est endormie.

Mon unique contact avec l'extérieur est Sae. C'est elle qui m'apporte de quoi subsister, en plus de la viande que je ramène de la chasse. Elle me raconte les journées au dehors, les potins du coin. Un jour, deux mois après le retour de Peeta, je me décide à lui poser quelques questions.

« _**Et… en ce quoi concerne Peeta ? Je…**_ »

Sae hésite longuement avant de me répondre. Je sens qu'elle a peur de réveiller les vieux démons. Je l'encourage donc.

« _**Dites-moi. Tout ira bien.**_ »

Elle soupire et stoppe quelques instants ses activités.

« _**C'est une ombre. Il a repris la boulangerie de ses parents et l'a reconstruit brique après brique.**_ »

Je fronce les sourcils face à la révélation. Une ombre alors qu'il s'est trouvé un objectif dans sa vie ?

« _**Une ombre ?**_ »

« _**Il agit par automatisme. Tout dans ses paroles est mécanique. Parfois, alors qu'il n'y a personne dans sa boulangerie, je l'ai vu, les yeux perdus,comme s'il fixait quelque chose que seul lui pourrait voir. Il attend quelqu'un. Et puis, une fois, il a eu une crise. C'était au tout début. Il s'était autorisé à participer à l'une des fêtes du district. Il n'y a jamais remis les pieds d'ailleurs. Il a eu une sorte de crise, le corps entièrement convulsé. Haymitch a alors débarqué et l'a emmené.**_ »

Je reste assise longtemps à penser bien après que Sae soit partie. Peeta souffre encore des tortures de Snow. Je pensais que cela s'estompait avec le temps, mais aussi mon absence. J'étais la source de son mal, c'était moi qu'il considérait comme un monstre. Et Haymitch ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me voir depuis tout ce temps ? Me fuyait-il, moi la folle du district ? M'en voulait-il d'avoir disparue après avoir accompli ma vengeance ?

Je me levais lentement, soufflant face au stress que me provoquait la décision que j'avais prise. Je me forçais à monter les marches de l'escalier conduisant à ma chambre un par un. Je fouillais rapidement dans mon placard à la recherche d'une veille robe. Je trouvais celle que j'avais mise lors de la cérémonie des premiers jeux de la faim, alors que je m'étais volontaire pour sauver Prim. Je l'enfilais puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Ce que je découvris dans le miroir m'horrifia. Ma peau était pâle, délaissée par mes mois d'enfermement, mes cheveux n'était qu'une grosse touffe de paille attachés e queue de cheval, mais c'était la maigreur de mon corps qui me fit peur.

Je lavai rapidement mes cheveux et tendait difficilement de les démêlés. Ils ne finirent pas se soustraire à ma brosse, et tombèrent finalement docilement sur mes épaules. De nombreux avaient été tués, formant un tapis léger sur le sol. J'entrepris ensuite de m'épiler les sourcils. Les longs poils noirs qui avaient repoussés me donnèrent également du fil à retordre et je manquais de pousser des cris de souffrance en les arrachant un à un.

En revanche, pour les aléas de ma peau, je ne pouvais rien faire, et je ne disposais d'aucun maquillage pour couvrir mes blessures de guerre. Je redescendis donc les marches de l'escalier rapidement. Je stoppais net face à la porte. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur mon visage, s'écroulant sur le sol. Je franchis non sans panique les derniers pas qui m'en séparait et l'ouvrit brusquement. Une bourrasque de vent embrassa mon visage, me donnant la confiance suffisante pour me diriger vers chez Haymitch.

Je toquai lourdement à sa porte. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il devait encore être assommé par l'alcool. Alors que je m'éloignai pour rentrer chez moi, je vis au loin deux silhouettes se dessinés dans le brouillard de la tombée du soir. Je distinguée bientôt deux têtes blondes, et l'une d'elle me mit la peur au ventre. Je détalais comme un lapin vers son terrier et ne reprit mon souffle qu'une fois en sécurité chez moi.

Je me laissais glisser contre la porte et m'allongeai sur le sol. Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, où les vieux souvenirs défilèrent un à un d'en mon esprit, faisant ressortir mon sentiment de culpabilité et de souffrance. Pourquoi Coin avait-elle pris Prim ? Comment Snow avait-il pu faire souffrir ainsi Peeta, à cause de toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises ? Je ne pouvais m'en vouloir d'avoir dressé les districts contre le Capitole, rendant la liberté à des milliers de gens. Mais je m'en voulais de n'avoir su protéger les miens. Ma mère m'en voulait pour Prim, elle ne pouvait plus me faire face, à peine prenait-elle le temps de me téléphoner quelques fois par semaine. Haymitch n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis son retour voilà six mois, je restais sans nouvelle de Johanna, Annie, et de mes anciens camarades de guerre. Tout cela depuis que j'avais assassiné Coin. Et je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait. Le plus dur restait Peeta, lui qui, alors qu'il se trouvait en face de moi, n'avais pas osé faire un pas, mis à part avec ses fleurs.

J'entendis alors un bruit sourd contre la porte, sentant son vibrement parcourir l'ensemble de mon corps. Je me relevai, séchai mes larmes et entrouvrit la porte. J'espérais quelque peu que ce soit lui. Mais mon espoir fut vain, laissant place à une surprise.

« _**Haymitch **_! »

Il avait changé. Sa barbe avait disparue, me laissant découvrir un peu de douceur sur son visage. Il était vêtu d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé et d'un simple pantalon noir, et de chaussures italiennes. Seule l'expression de son regard m'annonça que rien dans son caractère n'avait en réalité changée. J'ouvris demi la porte, le laissant passé.

Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon, s'affalant sur le canapé. Je m'assis face à lui, le détaillant scrupuleusement comme pour l'évaluer.

_**« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, Katniss. »**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils disent ces mots. Je m'étais préparée à être sur la défensive. Je laissais le silence s'installer entre nous avant de demander.

«_** Que faites-vous ici alors ? **_»

Etait-il venu évaluer ma déchéance ? J'évitais soigneusement son regard.

« _**Tu as l'air un peu plus en forme que je ne le pensais, ou que le laissais entrevoir ton comportement alors que tu t'es enfuie en nous voyant. **_»

Je manquais de m'étrangler à ses paroles. Ainsi, ils m'avaient vu. Je rouis violemment, plus de honte que de colère.

« _**Je ne me suis pas enfuie. »**_

Haymitch éclata de rire.

« _**Parce que détaler comme un lapin, ce n'est pas s'enfuir ?**_ »

Haymitch reprit avec plus de sérieux.

« _**Tu aurais dû voir l'état de Peeta, après ! Son cœur voulait te rattraper mais il était terrifié à l'idée que tu aies peur de lui.**_ »

« _**Peur de lui ? **_»

Mon incompréhension coûta un fou rire à Haymitch.

« _**Je vois que tu es toujours aussi insouciante en matière d'histoire de cœur, ma chérie. Tu penses qu'il ne s'est pas mis dans la tête que c'était lui, le problème, face à ton isolement. J'ai essayé de le faire revenir à la raison, que c'était toi-même qui t'enfermais dans ta douleur, mais il refuse de croire un seul mot de ce que je raconte. Alors, il fait tout son possible pour t'éviter et pour que tu ne sentes pas sa présence. La seule chose qu'ils s'autorisent, ce sont les primevères**_. »

Je restais sans comprendre.

« _**Je vois que je vais avoir les mêmes soucis avec toi. Vous n'admettrez jamais votre amour pour l'un et l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? **_».

Je le coupai brutalement.

« _**Et ses crises ? **_»

Je parvins à le décontenancer.

« _**Il a de plus en plus de maîtrise, mais quelque chose l'empêche de guérir totalement, et je pense que c'est de toi que vient le problème.**_ »


	2. Le jardin aux primevères

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Hunger Games appartiennent exclusivement à S. Collins. **

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous remercie par avance pour vos nombreuses reviews. J'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra tout autant. ;)

Réponses aux reviewvers anonymes.

A Sam, merci ! J'espère que cette suite te fera tout autant plaisir !

A IlovePeeta, merci beaucoup ! :D

A Guest également merci ! :)

A LilyRose (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo/prénom), merci infiniment ! ;) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur du premier chapitre.

A Linou, Naema, Sarah, CharlesTheBold, Mockngjay, merci pour vos reviews également.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite. :) Je vous retrouve à la fin ;) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Le jardin des primevères**

« _**Le problème vient de moi donc ?**_ »

J'avais compris cela depuis longtemps, mais ne l'avais-je pas évité depuis tout ce temps ? Peut-être que la proximité de l'endroit où nous vivions ne l'aidait pas.

_**« Je dois déménager alors ?**_ »

Haymitch soupira, puis éclata de rire. Je sentais quelque peu une certaine nervosité dans sa voix.

« _**Tu ne comprends jamais rien à rien, Katniss. Fais l'effort de comprendre qu'il t'aime, et que ce dont il a besoin, c'est toi, pas que tu partes. Détaler à chaque fois ne fait qu'agrandir le gouffre de son âme. À toi de faire un pas, maintenant.**_ »

Haymitch se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je le pris par le bras.

« _**Quand vous reverrais-je ?**_ »

Il me sourit et je sentis notre ancienne complicité reprendre le dessus.

« _**Quand vous aurez repris le dessus, tous les deux. J'ai fait le maximum que je pouvais faire, ma chérie, à vous de faire l'effort maintenant. Bonne chance, ma belle **_! »

Il rompit notre contact et franchit le pas de la porte sans un regard en arrière. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit et m'écroulais dessus. Je réglais mon réveil pour me réveiller à cinq heures, avant que Peeta n'arrive. J'étais décidé à l'affronter.

Le réveil m'éveilla en sursaut. Je grognai et ne réussis à l'éteindre qu'après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Je fixai mon esprit sur l'unique but de ma journée : voir Peeta. J'allais me changer, enfilant ma tenue de chasse, celle dans laquelle j'étais le plus à l'aide. Ce serait un peu bizarre, mais il me connaissait. J'engloutis rapidement des tartines de pain et de la confiture et me postai dans l'herbe, un peu cachée, pour qu'il ne me voie pas.

J'entendis une demi-heure plus tard le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier. Je sentis l'adrénaline montée. Je jetai un coup d'œil. Peeta n'avait pas changé. Il portait une simple chemise avec un vieux pantalon usé, des sacs de terre, de graines et quelques outils amassés sur son dos. Il posa les sacs sur le sol et leva les yeux vers ma fenêtre. Son visage se détendit quelque peu. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes puis se mit au travail. Dès qu'il fut concentré, je sortis de ma cachette et avançais furtivement vers lui. Je m'arrêtai à deux mètres et m'assis sur le sol pour l'observer. Il creusait, plantait, arroser en un geste mécanique, comme me l'avait décrit Sae. Je ne sentais plus la passion qui l'animait chaque fois qu'il faisait les choses auparavant.

Après une de longues minutes de travail, il rangea ses affaires et essuya son front couvert de sueur. J'en profitai pour me relever et m'avançait vers lui en faisant le maximum de bruit possible. De surprise, il en lâcha ses sacs et se retourna brutalement vers moi, en position défensive. Je me reculai instinctivement, ne parvenant pas à cacher l'expression quelque peu peureuse de mon visage. Il se relâcha un peu et adopta une position tendue, et attendit que je parle. Je décidai simplement de prononcer son prénom.

« _**Peeta.**_ »

Il me scrutait intensément, ayant peur sans doute que je ne m'enfuis comme la dernière fois. J'encrais donc mes pieds fermement sur le sol pour lui signifier que je ne bougerais pas de là.

« _**Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.» Tentais-je « Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. C'est juste que je n'étais pas encore prête à te faire face.**_ »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il tourna simplement les talons. Agacée par sa réaction, je m'interposais entre lui et sa maison.

« _**Tu ne fuiras pas comme moi, Peeta. Tu n'es pas un lâche**_. »

Contre toute attente, il me sourit – en se forçant un peu, je dois l'admettre puis me répondit enfin.

« _**Laisse-moi prendre une douche et me laver, d'accord ? Je redescends dans un instant. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir comme ça.**_ »

_**« Ah, d'accord. Désolé.**_ » Fis-je, penaude, en lui libérant le passage. « _**Je t'attends ici alors.**_ »

Il ne me prenait pas soin des apparences, d'habitude, mais je pressentais que c'était surtout pour se donner du courage, comme moi, j'avais eu besoin de le faire.

Il redescendit 10 minutes plus tard, mieux vêtu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je le trouvais mieux avant. Peut-être qu'il avait changé et que je n'aurais pas dû mettre ma tenue de chasse.

Il s'assit sur elle et se mit en arracher quelques pousses. Je le rejoignis, un peu hésitante.

« _**Donc tu es désolé pour la dernière fois, à ce que je vois. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Je comprends**_. »

Voyant que je ne prenais pas la parole, il partit dans un monologue soigneux, comme s'il avait préparé les mots longtemps à l'avance.

« _**Écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te parler à mon arrivée. Disons que... J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je comprendrais que tu m'évites, tu sais. Je ne suis plus du tout le même. Je suis suivi psychiatriquement, tu sais, par le Docteur Cornélius, du fait de mes crises. Il pense que je ne suis pas du tout dangereux, mais je pense me connaître mieux que lui...**_ »

« _**Nous sommes deux, dans ce cas, à être un peu fous...**_ » l'interrompis-je.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. La bulle solide qu'il s'était formée se brisa en un seul coup. Son visage prit une expression tiraillée, désespérée. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui, et il se recula violemment.

« _**Je suis dangereux, Katniss. »**_

Parlait-il des conséquences du venin des guêpes ? Je m'en fichais. Je me souvenais de la douleur qu'il m'avait causée au district 13, plus d'un an auparavant. J'étais prête à revivre cela, à mourir, pour être prêt de lui. Il ne saurait peut-être plus jamais réellement le même, mais je savais que le Peeta que j'avais connu n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Je lui pris le bras. C'est alors que je sentis sa main empoigner ma main et la broyée violemment. Je m'empêchais de hurler de douleur. Son corps fut pris de convulsions et ses yeux devinrent corbeaux. Il réussit à grommeler dans sa barbe en tentant de se retenir.

« _**Va-t'en. Cours**_. »

* * *

Que va faire Peeta ? Un petit extrait du prochain chapitre :

_" Qui suis-je ? Un monstre. Voilà ce en quoi Snow m'a transformé. Une personnalité face à laquelle je préfère mourir tellement j'en ai honte. Mais il y a Katniss, et c'est elle qui m'empêche de commettre l'irréparable. "_

Mille bisous à vous tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)


	3. Mon étoile

Bonjour à tous :)

Je m'excuse par avance du retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews dès que possible.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! ;)

A bientôt :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Mon étoile**

J'ai 19 ans. Je m'appelle Katniss, Katniss Everdeen et l'homme que j'aime est en train de me tuer. L'horrible réalité. Tout semblait tourbillonner dans ma tête. J'avais entendu le cri suppliant de Peeta.

**« Va t'en ! Cours !** »

Il avait cherché à me prévenir du danger que je courrai. Je ne l'avais pas écouté, parce que l'égoïste que j'étais avait voulu que l'amour de sa vie affronte enfin ses démons pour qu'ils soient à nouveaux ensembles. Mais j'avais compris que je l'avais surestimé, qu'il n'était pas prêt et les remords m'assaillaient à présent. C'était comme revenir à l'époque de la mort de Prim. Encore aujourd'hui, je me la reprochais, mais la vie suivant son cours, un mécanisme de défense avait mis la culpabilité au second plan. J'avais eu la chance de survivre à la Révolution qui avait soulevé Panem. Et cette chance, unique, je ne devais pas la gâcher. Et il me restait encore maman, Haymitch, Gale, Sae et… Peeta. Prim m'en aurait voulu de les avoir abandonnés pour la rejoindre, même pour soulager ma souffrance. Alors je tenais pour elle, pour eux. Mais l'épreuve était tellement difficile à affronter !

Je me saisis des mains de Peeta qui m'étranglait à demi. Je sentais qu'il combattait le démon qui avait pris possession de son âme, et rien ne laissait penser qu'il gagnait la bataille.

« Allez, vas-y, Peeta. Comme ça, tu mettras fin à toutes mes souffrances. Ce serait un cadeau à m'offrir que de me tuer. Il te suffit de presser un peu plus… »

Il sembla quelque peu surpris de ma réaction. Ses mains se relâchèrent un peu autour de mon cou. Ses yeux gardaient toujours leur couleur brune cendrée. Il n'avait pas encore repris le contrôle. Je forçai mon corps à se détendre entièrement. Ce fut un combat difficile entre mon cœur et mon instinct de chasseuse. Ne jamais baisser sa garde ! m'ordonnait l'animal en moi. Mais je gagnais ce combat contre moi-même, et assez rapidement. Le relâchement de mon corps surprit encore plus Peeta et il lâcha enfin prise, se reculant de deux mètres, le corps parcouru de spasmes inquiétants. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et son regard se fixa résolument sur le sol. Je sentais que ma présence posait problème. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même parce que j'étais là.

« **Va-t'en Katniss !** » parvient -il à m'ordonner dans un râle.

J'hésitais à le laisser seul. Je savais que si je partais, il m'éviterait encore plus. Mais si je restais, reviendrait-il à la raison ? Je fis quelques pas en arrière, hésitant, tout en scrutant tous ses faits et gestes. Il darda son regard brunâtre sur moi, soufflant fortement par la bouche. J'observais une douleur dans son regard, confrontée à une haine colossale. Devais-je franchir le pas de la porte de sa chambre et le laisser dans une solitude écrasante ? Je n'aurais pas souhaité cela pour moi, même si ma réaction avait été la même que lui. Je forçai mes jambes tremblantes à se plier à la volonté de mon cœur et m'accroupis, ne quittant pas un instant Peeta du regard.

J'entendis un grondement sortir de sa gorge. Je contrôlais ma peur et maintenais son regard. Je ne l'avais pas écouté, parce que l'égoïste que j'étais avait voulu que l'amour de sa vie affronte enfin ses démons pour qu'ils soient à nouveaux ensembles. De longues secondes passées tandis qu'il me jaugeait. Un, deux, trois, mille… deux mille… Je comptais lentement en l'affrontant. Ma frayeur s'effaçait lentement. Je sentais que Peeta reprenait ses esprits. Peut-être était-ce un leurre ? Mon instinct ne

pouvait s'empêcher de se porter sur cette problématique. Je me rapprochais pourtant de lui, peu à peu, le corps tendu.

«** Peeta ?** » l'appelais-je d'une voix ouatée.

Un tremblement le parcourut et son regard se fit plus intense encore. Nous n'étions plus qu'à un mètre de distance. Je réduisis enfin la distance entre nous au néant en tendant une main vers lui. Avant même que je n'esquisse un geste de défense, il m'attrapa impétueusement le bras et me tira vers lui. Je me débattis quelque peu avant de me laisser prendre par ses yeux azur qui fit disparaitre toute ma force. Ses doigts entourèrent mon coup et je sentis une pression s'effectuer. Étrangement, je partais dans l'océan de son regard. C'est alors que je repris mes esprits et le repoussai. Allais-je m'enfuir à toute jambe cette fois ? Je ne devais pas l'abandonner.

L'instinct l'emporta sur le cœur cette fois. Je me relevai brutalement et courus vers la porte en la refermant avec violence derrière moi. Je n'allais cependant pas plus loin. Je me laissais glissée contre elle, des torrents de larmes dévalant mes joues et s'écrasant sur le bois du parquet. Je suis Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 19 ans. L'amour de ma vie a essayé de me tuer. Je l'ai fui. Je sentis des coups portés contre la porte et entendis Peeta qui tentait vainement de l'ouvrir, mais je tenais la poignée fermement, y mettant toute ma force et ma volonté. Je ne le laisserais pas m'attraper, mais je ne fuirais pas non plus. Les bruits finirent par s'arrêter et la pression sur la poignée disparue. Je restais cependant sur mes gardes. J'entendis un son, presque en un murmure.

« **Katniss ?** » adjura Peeta.

Devais-je répondre ?

« **Oui, je suis là Peeta.** » répondis-je d'une voix calme, à l'opposé du cri de souris que je craignais.

« **Je suis tellement désolé. Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant**. » me déclara-t-il de longues minutes plus tard.

« **Je refuse.** »

J'ouvris lentement la porte. Le monstre qui habitait Peeta ne me ferait pas le fuir. Peeta m'avait tant donné que je me devais au moins d'être là pour lui, pour l'instant en tant qu'amie. Il était prostré contre le mur sous sa fenêtre, caché dans l'ombre. Les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, comme pendant un effort. Devais-je encore faire quelques pas ? Je sentais son regard brûlant sur mon corps. Il évaluait tous mes faits et gestes, tel un animal aux aguets.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur le parquet froid, dans le soleil. Je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur chaque détail de Peeta, comme il le faisait le sien, comme pour le rassurer, n'esquissant aucun geste. La tension de ses muscles se relâcha lentement, puis il finit par river son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient redevenus d'un bleu profond. Je lui souris et il sembla un instant vouloir me rendre mon sourire, mais sa bouche se détendit rapidement.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. De longues minutes ? Des heures ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Peeta se calma doucement. Sa respiration se fit moins saccader et son regard s'éternisa de plus en plus dans le mien. L'eau et la terre, deux éléments indispensables et contradictoires, voilà ce que nous étions.

« **Peeta, écoute, je souhaite que nous devenions amis**. »

Je savais que cela serait la meilleure solution actuellement. Je ne voyais aucune autre issue. J'attendis sa réponse un long moment alors qu'il avait détourné les yeux de moi.

« **Je suis d'accord, Katniss. Soyons amis.** »

Je sortis de chez lui tel un fantôme errant à la recherche de la résurrection. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me dirigeais vers chez Haymitch. Amis ? Pour moi cela allait relever de l'impossible face à l'amour que je lui portais.

Haymitch se tenait assis sur les marches de son perron, une bouteille de whisky à la main, ses yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Il devait en avoir une, lui aussi. Je le rejoignis et cherchais celle de Prim du regard. Enfin, je la trouvais, la plus brillante de toutes.

«** Il va pleuvoir**. » annonçais-je à Haymitch.

« **Comment le sais-tu **? » me demanda t'il d'une voix rauque, empreinte d'une fragilité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« **Grâce à mon sixième sens**. » riais-je.

« **Tu prédis le temps maintenant ? C'est spécifiques à tes capacités surhumaines ou simplement parce que tu as une technique inédite ?** »

« **La déduction, mon cher Haymitch, la déduction.** »

Je fixai le sol avec appréhension.

« **Avez-vous perdu quelqu'un vous aussi ?** »

« **Elle s'appelait Anna. **»


End file.
